


A New Start

by Tasha_and_Patterson



Category: Blindspot (TV), NCIS
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha_and_Patterson/pseuds/Tasha_and_Patterson
Summary: As everyone one knows Abby left the NCIS and she didnt fully want to leave the career she loved so she called up on of her friends from the NYO to see if she could have a spot on the team and the lab agent immediately agreed and was happy to have another friend join the team





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> I hated seeing Abby leave NCIS but I thought what if Abby left and joined the NYO and then I had this idea

Abby sighed staring at her phone not knowing what to really do anymore after she told Gibbs and the whole team she was leaving , which was one of the most hardest things she's ever done. 

 

"Hey I know your busy but once you get this can going call pt text back Patterson " Abby sighed as she laid down next to Jethro and petted the German Sherpard. 

'Hey sorry a case went way longer than I thought but I'm here now. So what did you wanna talk about Abbs' Patterson texted back as she unlocked her apartment door and was greeted by her two dogs Henry and Sullivan. 

 

'Thank the heaven um something big happened at work today but a good friend died and I wanted to know if you have an extra spot on your team Patters"Abby texted her. 

The blonde smiled Abby was the only one she aloud to call her a name like that but Rich always went against her wishes but she texted back' of course Abby and I dont expect you to talk about just meet me outside the NYO's office tomorrow morning.' 

 

'Got it. Night ' Abby sent as she rolled over and fell asleep next to Jethro. 

 

"Ok so what do you want to know" Patterson said walking to work with Rich ; like she did most mornings. 

"Everything" he said with a smirk as he patted the blondes shohlder. 

The blonde grumbled did he know how many hours they played and games they had played ; it would take almost 2 days to go over every bit of information that happened in the games her friends and her played on Thursdays. Patterson was so thankful that they arrived at the NYO and she saw Abby wave to her and the blonde rushed up to meet her. 

"I didnt think you would actually come. Lets head inside and start the long paper work" Patterson said with a smirk as she looked at Rich who put a fake frown on his face as he walk in behind the pair. 

"Who the hell is this" Reade said pointing to Abby as she walked in with Patterson and Rich walked into the labs. 

"Abigail Sciuto " Abby said reaching out her hand and smiled to the assistant director as she tilted her head slightly. 

"Right. And why are you hear " Weller asked the women and it was clear he didnt trust her. 

"Oh you can trust me I was a forensic scientist for the NCIS but something happened and I left and I know the FBI was always low on techs well that's what P always complained about" Abby said smiling softly as she took a place next to Patterson and placed an arm around her. 

"Come on Reade is true we need more techs and she's super smart it will be great having her around" Patterson said as Tasha walked into the room. 

"What's with the gothic looking new girl or is she involved with a case " Tasha said passing out coffee to the team and handed Patterson two cups and said " give this to the ass in the labs I dont feel like him calling me his name for me." 

Reade took in a deep breath and a drink of the tea Tasha gave him and finally nodded and said "but one slip and she's out we can mess up not when we are so close to catching them." 

Abby and Patterson both smiled and Patterson lead the other scientist to the lab where Rich was and gave the ex hacker his drink. 

"Ok we go work to do. Rich Afreen you two are together and everyone one else pair up with your normal partners , and Agent Sciuto you're with me and I'll fill you in with all the stuff thats happen since Roman left the team " Patterson said leading Abby into her office and the techs distrust to do their jobs. 

"Ok so super quick recap. Roman put Bioluminescence tattoos on Jane, Kurt's wife , and is giving us hints to these tattoos to take down this Crawford so we are basically playing his games. But in recent events Roman's gone rouge and flooded the data base with false hits , so my dad came into help try and fix it but couldn't, and then Roman said one last game and now we are trying to take Roman and Crawford " Patterson said leaving out a few details like taking down Hirst or her going into a medically induced coma or that her ex boyfriend who tried to kill her was really alive but she thought was dead or that Tasha got fired from the CIA as she looked at Abby. 

"Is that it" Abby said and she chuckled softly cause she was never the one to ask that question but the one to answer it. 

"No nothing much but we can be a bit weird and by weird I mean Rich cause you're the only one I actually let call me the nicknames you have and also Garcia but Rich he does what he want so just be careful he does as he wants and says without thinking" Patterson said chucky softly as Rich walked in. 

"I heard you talking Patty cakes. So tell who's Ms. Gothic over here" Rich said leaning on Patterson's desk. 

"Get off my desk Rich and this is Abigail Sciuto and Special Agent from the NCIS but now she's FBI. And do you always have to but in I swear sometimes your a royal pain" Patterson said huffing slightly as she pushed him off her desk. 

"Come on you know you love me" Rich said jabbing her side as Abby chuckled softly. 

"Like a brother Rich. Like a brother" the blonde laughter as she slapped his arm playfully. 

"Oh I can tell I'm going to like it here already and once im settled and my old team has had time to get over me leaving I'll call Gibbs or McGee and tell them how I'm doing" Abby said smiling. 

"Got it I now know your name , for me at least , Absmicsbe (Abs Mic Be) " Rich said snapping his fingers softly. 

'What did I tell you Abbs" Patterson said patting Rich's back as she left the office and to her computer.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone catch the few things I put in there and there will be more chapters soon just after word wall and the final I have to take


End file.
